


[P4/主花]LIKE 12

by luxurleaf



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6567793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxurleaf/pseuds/luxurleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>R18</p>
            </blockquote>





	[P4/主花]LIKE 12

他们的舌头互相推动着，丝丝快感从交缠处弥漫开来。悠的吻技很好，花村觉得自己也不差，不过这家伙接吻时很强势，又很会抓时机和调情，尤其是近来更是可怕，果然认真学习前后有差……

在之前花村还有几次能够抢回主导权，最近每次都是被放倒的那个。

假若三个礼拜前的悠算绅士的话，那这三个礼拜的悠便是破廉耻的恐怖份子。

一个恍神，他便被咬住舌头，悠的唇紧紧包覆著他的嘴，牙齿似欲吞食般嚼吮著他的舌叶，好似那是什么好吃的东西，花村很喜欢和悠在接吻中咬来咬去，有种相互餵食彼此一部分的亲暱感。

悠侧过首，不预期地改变探入方向，胸膛往前一倾，花村便往后倒在床尾上。

身体交叠，炽热的下身相碰再一起，不禁让他仰首发出模糊轻吟，悠的吻落在脖颈处，细密地点啄下滑，轻咬下滚动的突起后滑落至锁骨，用唇瓣连续不断来回轻掠过锁骨凹凸处。

被摩擦到痒得受不了，花村伸手抱住那在他颈胸上晃动的头颅，止住男友动作。悠乖顺地任他捧起头，神情依旧淡淡地没多少波动，可花村能感受到那瞇起的眉眼间细微的愉悅波动。

眼角余光往对方稍稍抬起的上半身飘去，敞开的衣襟间是大片胸前风光。悠很爱舔咬他的脖子，说看到他身著V领T时总移不开视线，好似这段露出的肌肤有著难以抗拒的吸引力；但花村认为悠的胸颈线条才是散发费洛蒙的大杀器，这人的皮肤本来便是白里透红，此时渗出的细汗把肌理勾勒得更为立体，衬上白到发亮的丝质睡衣，完美展现十足衣架子的修长身材。嗯，果然他选衣服的眼光独到，知道怎样搭配更能满足视觉上的享受。

很多人穿白衣都会显得胖，悠正好相反。他很适合白色，穿起来肩是肩，腰是腰，高贵挺拔得像朵白莲花般，在一群平庸的学生中特別显眼。想他刚转学过来时把制服扣得怎样整齐禁慾，之后在电视里边爆发边扭开扣子解放出的魔性与性感度便怎样可怕。

杂七杂八的回忆在脑里转几圈，令花村突然有点感慨。此时掌心传来湿热感，他定睛一瞧，发现男友正在舔他掌心，闭起的长长眼睫轻刷在指节上，带着亲暱和『求关注』的意味。跟悠交往很像养小宠物，都喜欢搂搂抱抱，喜欢做些小动作吸引主人注意，差別只在宠物不会想要压倒他，而悠会。

一只手沿花村腹部往下探去，勾住松开的浴巾。当下身突然暴露在空气中时，他打了个激灵，赶紧扭过身往床头爬。

「等等！我找个东西给你…」说完花村伸手到枕头下摸索半天，最后还把枕头掀起来，都没找到那个应该在的东西。

 

鸣上注视阳介的翘屁股好一会，终于忍不住上前把叨唸「到底在哪…」的人扳过来，晃晃手上的润滑剂。

阳介震惊的「啊」出一声，他顺势又在那唇上点了下，迅速扭开盖子，把膏剂挤在手掌上。

以他这几日来阅读的知识，此时应该要主张戴套做爱对阳介比较好。他可以开口问，或是等到身边有套子时再进行，不一定要今天，应该要更慎重进行……可他停不下来。

 

他把涂满油的手贴上对方性器上下撸动，阳介是个对欲望非常诚实的人，很快便喘著气靠上来任凭摆弄。

鸣上搂着阳介的背，想着应该让先出来一次会比较能放松，之前也是这样，网路上也许多相关建议；可没一会阳介便突然抓住他的手，带着往下移，掠过鼓胀的阴囊，毛发，抵在敞开的大腿根部阴影处。

 

「摸摸这里……」耳壳被吐出的热气垄罩，他的指尖一颤，擦过紧致的凹处。

靠著自己的人顿时缩了下，轻喘出软软低吟，顺着耳壳钻入在脑海里打了个响雷，燃爆全身所有欲望。

鸣上突然觉得从网路上学习而来的做爱顺序与知识变得毫无意义。

他抬首，认真严肃地告诉男友：「我想要跟你一起高潮。」

「……什么？」夹杂羞耻与情慾的脸孔突然愣住，鸣上反握住那只把自己牵引到阳介股间的手，稍稍挪动下半身凑近，让对方感受隔着布料透出的火热。

「让我进去好吗？」他不知道现在应该要以怎样的表情呈现自己的迫切渴望，还有疯狂，只能试图以比较擅长的言语表达：「我想要你，也希望你想要我，阳介。」

鸣上注视著对方，那双湿润闪亮的棕眸眨了眨，又眨了眨，最后轻轻颔首。

 

花村把自己都交给悠，顺从地侧臥在床上，深呼吸放松腰臀接受被按揉在前列腺上产生的冲击。

他能清晰地感觉到体内的三根手指曲起的细微角度，还有阵阵使全身发软的绵软快意。

悠摸得很慢，偶尔还张开指头转动做扩张动作，很细致温柔得逼人发狂，花村双手紧绞住枕头角，忍耐著想要碰触老二的冲动。

其实他可以随心所欲让自己爽就好，可是他不想要这样，因为悠说了，想要一起高潮。

他知道那是什么意思，绝对不会是两个男的一起打手枪，像现在自己被玩屁股的状态更不是。

花村过去曾经在谈论初夜时，跟狐群狗党们表达过想法，说做爱是互相取悅的事情，从经验中找到舒服的方式或容易兴奋的部位，让对方知道而获得满足。那时曾被嘲笑说这是小处男才有的天真思维，他记得自己特气愤，大放厥词说绝对要在一个月内告別处男身分，结果两个礼拜后便被父母告知要转学到乡下。

当然之后这件事不了了之，作为热血正常的健康高中男生，他仍然弃而不舍想要证明自己是对的。追学姊，搭讪，向各种女孩示好，经过一番波折到最后，他终于要告別处男身分，只是是別人破他处──这真是槽点满分的一句话，但如果是为了满足悠，那他愿意。

 

花村边喘边笑了，悠注意到他上扬的嘴角，又凑过来亲了好几下。这人简直把他胸膛以上都舔了遍，这边那边啄来啄去，没一刻停过移动。

 

突然，体内一空，对方的手指退了出去。

他看着悠起身下床，站著拉掉衬衫，接着把裤子褪去，最后是内裤，是他刻意挑选的骚包黑。

花村本来是有『男人送对方衣服就要亲手脱下来』的打算，可惜计画总改不上变化，这衣服到最后还是给被送的对象自己脱了。

悠的动作很坦荡，表情也很一本正经到与跨间那弹跃而出直挺挺的性器成了极端对比。上半身纯洁下半身淫荡，花村突然想到这句A片台词。

这句话通常是拿来形容男人心目中的理想性慾女神，不过用在眼前的人身上也无半丝不妥。

他必须承认，能让自己兴奋的对象已非女性。

当对方再度爬上床时，那跨间晃荡的物体让花村不禁红著脸吞了口口水。他看过好几次悠的老二，男人上厕所时总喜欢比较一下，悠的肤色白，阴茎也是白的，连带上面的经络亦特別清晰，但说起来也并非同辈惊豔的巨根神器。男人都有的东西，没特別处不可能会有多少印象，更不可能让人害羞。

可是他却紧张了，因为花村知道那根物体现下会硬起来，会散发出热气和气味、会颤抖都是因为自己。就像上次他握在手中，还有穿梭在股缝间时，具体张扬地表达出主人的欲望。

那是最原始具侵略性、令人心慌的欲望。

当悠抬起他的左脚，腰身卡进两腿间时，轻声对他说出一句话。「不舒服就说出来，我会停止。」

花村猛然抬首，见到对方那真挚得难以言喻的神情时，深吸口气，然后，长长吐出。

「好。」

悠总是在关键时会征询他的意愿。

他知道悠是个一旦认真便会做到完美，最重要是个说到做到的人，所以，没什么好怕的。

 

鸣上一手撑着阳介的腰，一手扶著自己涂满润滑的阴茎缓缓送入那股间的密穴中。

他知道那正式学名叫做肛门，是人类的排泄器官，周围布满许多细小血管与神经，对痛很敏感，同时也不是正常的性交器官。

但这却是他唯一能进入到阳介体内的途径，最赤裸私密的，只属于他的，秘密入口。

鸣上看着自己的龟头撑开那肉色的凹穴，然后是茎柱，他边观察身下人的反应，边缓缓向前挺进。

开始是最困难的，扩张必须做足，同时也必须让承受者不断放松。阳介的眉头皱得很紧，肩膀也耸起著，鸣上俯身亲了亲他绯红的脸颊转移注意力，反倒被紧紧抱住脖子不松手。

他能感受到身下人体内的温度，也能感受到一寸寸打入时产生的颤抖，抗拒力还是很大，他的性器受到强烈挤压。很紧，紧得令鸣上皱眉屏住呼吸。

鸣上知道对方肯定很不舒服，两腿间的性器也疲软下来，但身下人不说只是用咬牙粗喘著。他有告诉他可以说，阳介却选择忍耐，同时把身体全部交到自己手上。这种信任与包容令他又爱怜又冲动。

想要喜爱一个人，想要拥有一个人。

当阴茎完全没入那不断震颤的身体时，他俯身吻上阳介抿紧的双唇。

他知道对方舍不得咬自己，所以用力耗开齿列伸入舔吻，阳介被他吻得昏头转向，皱起的眉也稍稍松开些。

 

「感觉如何？」当花村再度睁开眼时，听见悠的低声询问。

他抱着悠的脖子，悠也抱着他的腰背，两人的唇瓣交叠，体温和气息皆缠绕在一起。

当然，身体的下半部更是。

花村想了想，还是难以具体说明自身的体会。

「…感觉……很微妙…」或者该说奇怪？

 

「会痛？」

「不…是不会……」与其说是痛，还不如说异物感强烈得难以忽视，很陌生，体内好像硬生生多出不属于自己的部分。

 

「你可以稍微起来下吗？停…別退出去…呃……」发现悠往后退，他赶紧收紧搂在对方后颈的手臂，下场便是再一次被满满顶进到深处。

花村用力喘几下气后终于缓和下那股灼热的痠疼感，此时对方的鼻尖靠近蹭了蹭他的脸，凑近俊脸满是担忧困惑，还有些可怜兮兮的哀怨感。 

「阳介…我…」低柔的嗓音此时听来也特別脆弱，他忍不住扬手拍下悠的脑门。

尽会挑这种时候装小媳妇！究竟谁才是被捅屁股的那个？

「不是要你离开…我只是想瞧瞧下面……」都已经做到这地步，菊花都被爆了怎么可能叫停？要聪明就聪明到天际，要呆也呆破底。为什么他男友的理解力总是只有百分和零分这两种表现方法？ 

委曲的灰眸瞬间一亮，身上那人像是得到奖赏的宠物般，开心的又吻了好几口后才撑起上半身，这般举动自然又扯动相连的部分，磨擦出细微的热度，惹得花村咬牙闷闷低吟，现在悠的任何小动作都能引起他剧烈反应。

「手放到后面去，挺胸不许动，给我忍著。」他恼怒地拍开贴在腰侧的手掌，指使男友调整姿势，看悠乖乖听话的模样花村终于解气了点。

两人以股间交缠的姿势在床上一坐一臥，花村低头便能一览无遗。悠隐忍又渴望的表情、因挺胸露出的大片肌理轮廓正随着呼吸起伏、还有被自己双腿勾缠住的腰腹。

悠白皙有力的大腿敞开跪在两侧，撑住他瘫软的双膝，再往下什么都看不到，只能见到自己垂在腹部上的性器。

 

可是他能够鲜明感觉到对方深埋在体内的温度，他们结合得很深很紧，难以分开。

「你现在在我这里吗？」花村伸手摸摸自己下腹，觉得那里有点鼓，他试着稍微收紧腹肌去挤压那道强烈的热能。

「没错……」悠皱眉叹口气，承认了，体内那东西又胀大一圈，诚实地表现出主人欲望，但他还是乖乖挺住身体，动也不动地任凭爱人检视。

花村被他这副难耐的模样取悅到，男人是透过下半身思考的视觉性生物，很快便兴奋起来。他摸着腹部的手自然而然握住自己性器上下撸动，甚至还恶劣的尝试摇屁股摩擦体内硬挺。

 

即便在这时，他脑中的吐槽魂仍然正常运作著下流直白的比喻。

狗会看着心爱之物摇尾巴，而他的悠则是看着他晃老二。

玩脱到得意洋洋的花村丝毫没注意到男友逐渐变深的眼神和急促的喘息。在他性器又直挺起来之际，一道阴影铺天盖地垄罩下来。

 

鸣上知道自己是个很被动的人。他习惯不争取、习惯顺其自然，没有特別打从心里想要抓紧不放的事物。

他和阳介的关系也是，他很喜欢阳介，非常喜欢，也知道阳介是不一样的存在，只是两人间的进展一直都是对方在主导。

鸣上总把决定权交付到阳介手上，阳介可以随意前进或喊停，他做的大多是听从，或是选择某个念头去执行。

可是此刻，他第一次产生迫切想要一个人的冲动，那念头强烈而单一，没有参杂其他想法。

鸣上两手撑在枕头两侧，摆动腰挺入身下的躯体，他知道被进入那方不再有强烈的排斥反应时，快感就会随之而来。

说起来快感又是什么？欢愉？欲望？满足？

然后鸣上秒懂了。

他瞧着身下人仰起的脖颈，滚动的喉结，忽然改变抽插速度，甚至不预期地抬起一只脚，将进入方向转个弯。

他不想让阳介习惯自己的动作，想要看到更多、更深、更不同的表情。

 

快感是这个人的每一分每一毫的反应，因他而产生的颤抖，汗水，愉悅，苦闷，渴望。

快感是透过阳介回馈到他自身上而感受到的美好与兴奋。

只要对上那双湿润的双眼，用手爱抚，用舌吻触，透过润滑液和汗水碰触到的肌肤有种像是一起共浴的湿滑感，让两人贴合得亲暱无比。

 

TBC


End file.
